In the begining 2
by Leina-chan-sama
Summary: PlEaSe ReViEw!!!!!!


In the Beginning.....(it had to start SOMEWHERE)   
  
*DISCLAIMER-All SLAYERS characters are owned by the terrific person who made them, Viv; PJ; Phibby are all owned by Heather Allen, Terim; Theresa; Jedah belong to Theria. Leina-chan-sama is MINE!!!!! Erin lives in America land of the free, you can't touch her. Starr is mine too. Ideas (A) (B) (D) are Heather's idea (C) is Theria's & (F) is MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Author's Note-- Yeah yeah yeah, I know that Gaav & Phib Rezo, Eris, Koppii were destroyed in NEXT, but I'm working off the ideas that   
(A) All of those who died were resurrected  
(B) The Lords are siblings, with L~sama as their mother & Shabrinigdo as their father  
(C) Zelas is married to Terim-they have kids: Zelgadis, Theresa, Jedah  
(D) Phib has kids he created: PJ (Philbrizo Junior) & Phibby  
(E) I HAVE BIASES!!! Lina/Zel, Xellos/Filia, Gourry/Syphiel, Zelas/Terim, Dynast/Phibby & Gaav/Leina  
(F) Lina & Leina are L~sama's 2 Chaos Children  
  
  
2  
  
  
"I'm bringing her to this world," L~sama told everyone "and I want ALL of you to look for her and bring her to me" she commanded.  
  
  
Erin spoke up "I've done or TRIED to do some research at the library today, but there's nothing on you Leina" this bit of info didn't really supise any of the table's occupants. Leina had been found in a small ditch of a backroad 5 years ago, she didn't know what happened. "Can you remember ANYTHING at ALL?" Erin pressed, Leina shrugged, but refused to answer "A face, a name, or even-" "I said I don't KNOW!" Leina shouted, she couldn't remember her past & something in the back of her mind told her it was painful. Leina had never felt so lonely before, she felt as if she couldn't relate to anyone here-Starr was only interested in her research about Leina's extraordinary stamina. Of course there was Erin, but she didn't really do much help to most people & generally ended up pissing Leina off......unintentionally of course. Leina rose from the table and grabbed her cell phone "I'm gonna take a walk" she announced before slamming the door, Erin looked at Starr "Just let her go" the blonde advised.  
  
  
Leina stormed off into the rain,   
'Why do I ALWAYS feel so damn alone?' she wondered, 'It's not FAIR!..............Sometimes I think I came from another universe!' The brunette splashed angrily in the puddles, ignoring everything around her. Leina's sixth sense kicked in and she whirled around "Who's there?" she demanded, squinting into the bushes. No one answered "Look, I really couldn't give a damn if you kidnap me.......I wish you would, but don't waste my time by being a dumb-ass and hiding in those retarded bushes. I feel really stupid talking to some one I can't even see, people are gonna think I'm crazy" she waited for a minute after her speech before turning around. "Bakas" she whispered to her self. Waitaminute! Where did THAT come from?  
I'm losing my freakin' mind! Leina decided as she walked on. That feeling she was being watched never left her though, tired of feeling like she was being followed, Leina went around a corner & waited for her stalker to come after her. She was never prepared for the golden light that swept her up.  
  
  
  
Leina landed on her feet luckily, but just barely "What in the nine hells.........." she wondered aloud. This was NOT where she stood 5 minutes ago, the brunette looked around her: it was beautiful with rolling green hills and (although she didn't see it) a village not too far from her. "Where AM I!?" she shouted to no one.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the village that wasn't too far from Leina even though she didn't know it.....  
  
  
"Ummmmmmmmm Lina-san, shouldn't we be looking for the girl?" Syphiel asked cautiously, she watched Lina fight Gourry for a rather large turkey. "She's right Lina-san," Amelia exclaimed. Obviously the princess was on a sugar rush of some sort "We need to find the girl first so that the Mazokus won't interfere with what is right and what is wrong! If we find her first then we can bring her to Justice!" while Amelia was speaking she had long since abandoned her chair for a dramatic pose on the table Lina & Gourry were eating at. "This isn't a race Amelia" Zelgadis reminded the princess, she seemed out of hearing though. The Chimera sighed as he shook his head and went back to his coffee, Lina swallowed whatever it was that she was chewing "Look you two, Zel's right-the girl isn't going anywhere...Hey Jellyfish brains I said that was MINE!" the red head screamed at the swordsman, the both of them once again fought over the tremendous amount of food. "We've got the town, the forest, and the five mile radius covered by just about everyone" Zelgadis stated to the group.  
  
  
Leina decided to explore the area, she hiked up the hills. The noon sun shone brightly on the open field and Leina reveled in the beauty of it all. Soon she heard footsteps coming towards her and judging by the vibrations she felt-it was large person, looking around the open area-Leina found no place to hide. A tall red haired man came into her line of vision, hell-tall was putting it mildly. The guy was well over 7 feet tall with the longest, silkiest red hair that ANY girl would be jealous of. He had piercing dark green eyes & the largest double bladed broadsword strapped to the back of his orange trenchcoat 'He IS kinda CUTE' Leina thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
